White Day Gift Gone Wrong
by btamamura
Summary: Sequel to Your Love's All I Need. Yasuaki and Yasutsugu decide to make an edible gift for Eisen and Motomi. But, things don't go the way they'd planned... Yasuaki x Eisen, Yasutsugu x Motomi


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, or its characters. They are the property of Mizuno Tooko-san. If I did, there'd be more shounen-ai between the Genbu Hachiyo._

_**This is the sequel to **_**Your Love's All I Need**_** and is my White Day gift to all of you who have read and reviewed my past Yasusen fics. Thank you very much.**_

Yasuaki set out the ingredients, waiting for his brother to arrive. They'd arranged for the White Day gifts to be prepared at Yasuaki and Eisen's house while Eisen was at Yasutsugu and Motomi's house having a talk over tea with Motomi. The onmyouji heard the knock at the door and knew who it was. "It's open, Yasutsugu!"

The second Chi no Genbu opened the door, entered the house, closed the door after himself, and after removing his shoes, he made his way to the kitchen. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. I have all of the ingredients here." Yasuaki gestured to everything he'd laid out.

Yasutsugu nodded. "What about the recipe?"

"I could not find the cookbook."

"Then it is a good thing I thought ahead and brought Motomi's." He reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a book.

Yasuaki nodded. "That's good. Then, shall we begin?"

"Yes, let us begin."

Yasuaki read the directions on the page aloud while Yasutsugu mixed the ingredients together. "Tsp...what does that mean?"

"Let me see."

Yasuaki held the book up and pointed to where it was.

Yasutsugu thought about it. "I am uncertain. But, I think it may be two scoops."

"Okay. Two scoops of flour."

Yasutsugu looked at what was on the table. "Two scoops of flowers? I do not see flowers on the table. Why would someone include flowers in chocolate anyway?"

"No, not flowers. Flour. In the bag." He pointed to it. "I almost made that same error the first time I attempted to cook."

"Ah." The other onmyouji picked up the bag and opened it. "I do not think there is enough in here for two scoops."

"Strange. Why is there flour in chocolate?" Yasuaki had a closer look at the recipe and sighed. "We will either have to start again, or instead of chocolate, we'll just make chocolate cake."

"That may be best. It will be different to what Eisen and Motomi gave us."

"Very well." He handed a large measuring cup to his brother. "I think it meant two scoops of this."

"Right." Yasutsugu accepted the cup and scooped out two full cups of flour and poured them into the mixing bowl.

Soon, all ingredients were mixed and it was time to throw the batter into the oven. "Yasutsugu, you will need to light the oven. I am not allowed to use it."

"This presents a problem then, as I too am not allowed to use the oven."

They stood there in silence and thought. Yasuaki shrugged. "Mondai nai. We will just be careful."

"Right. As long as we are careful. Mondai nai."

Eisen and Motomi were talking happily, sharing amusing stories of their daily lives when they heard loud sirens. Motomi looked out the window and saw a few firetrucks. "The loud, red carriages that pump water are going in the direction of your house, Eisen-sama."

"I hope nobody has been hurt," Eisen replied as he set down his cup of tea.

Motomi continued watching the firetrucks and his eyes widened. "They're at your house!"

Eisen jumped to his feet and joined his reincarnation at the window. "Yasuaki!!"

Both onmyouji covered their mouths as they coughed and escaped the smoking kitchen. They made their way outside and saw the firemen were outside. "The fire is in the kitchen," Yasuaki directed. "We are all outside, nobody is trapped."

The lead fireman nodded and led two others inside to the source of the fire.

Yasuaki sighed. "I guess I still can't use it."

"Mondai nai. Neither can I," Yasutsugu replied.

The firemen came back outside just as Eisen and Motomi arrived at the scene. "Yasuaki! Yasutsugu-dono! Are you alright?!" Eisen exclaimed.

Both onmyouji nodded. "We are unharmed," Yasutsugu replied.

Motomi let out a deep breath of relief. "I'm relieved. But, what happened?"

One of the firemen approached the group. "Next time, young men, don't have the oven on full-heat when baking a cake. You were fortunate it was just the cake and the inside of the oven being burned, and not you or the rest of the house."

Eisen and Motomi turned to the two onmyouji. "Yasuaki...you used the oven?"

"Yasutsugu...why did you do that?" Motomi questioned.

The firemen took that moment to leave. "It is safe to go inside, but have the kitchen window open to help vent out the smoke." With that, they did finally leave the scene, climbing into their trucks and leaving.

The four of them sat in the living room, waiting until the smoke had vented from the kitchen. Eisen rested a hand on the back of his partner's. "I'm not mad, Yasuaki. But, I would like to know why you used the oven."

"For you...and for Motomi."

"We were baking a cake for both of you for White Day. The first was a test cake to make sure it would taste alright. We thought it would be alright to use the oven if we were careful," Yasutsugu explained.

"But we weren't careful enough."

Eisen let out a gentle sigh and pulled his partner into an embrace, seeing Motomi do the same thing with his partner. "I truly appreciate the effort."

"Both of us do," Motomi added.

"But, please next time, please do take much more care when using the oven. It is as the fireman said, you were very fortunate the fire didn't hurt you."

"How did you know?" Yasutsugu queried.

"I saw the loud, red carriages that pump water going past our house, and they stopped here," Motomi explained.

"I was very, very worried when Motomi-dono told me they were here," Eisen remarked.

"I didn't even know you were here, Yasutsugu. I was surprised to see you with Yasuaki-dono, and I was instantly filled with worry."

Yasutsugu kissed Motomi on the forehead and held him tight. "I apologise for making you worry."

Yasuaki followed Yasutsugu's example and kissed Eisen on top of his head. "I too apologise."

"You are both safe, that is all that matters," both Ten no Genbu murmured as they tightened their hold on their partners.


End file.
